Tales of the Nakuum
by Shinsei Kuro
Summary: Join Beowulf, Sly and Zere as they rush against time, and the wrath of the Ancient Ones to save their packs from destruction! Based on Balto:A Wolf's Quest. Erilis appreciates any reviews and says this story is loosely based on Balto, but will soon change
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Nakuum

(A/N. This story is not mine; it belongs to a friend of mine, Erilis, from Neopets. I am aware that the chapters of this story are not that long, but i am not the one who wrote them. This story is credited to her; I am only uploading it here with her consent. If you steal any characters from here, prepare to suffer a most painful punishment.)

Chapter One: _The Distress Call_

**"Hey-yea-yea-yeah-yea-hey-yea!"**

The call echoes throughout the plains, as if it were summoning someone to one location. It seemed to be some sort of howl, though a feminine one. It must've been the Alphess of the Nakuum pack, Vitani. The Nakuum pack was nothing but a mere Lupe pack, though this area belonged to them. Surely if Vitani was calling the Lupes together, Nuka was about to make an appearance.

Two pups, one a yellow and one a blue listened attentively to the call. The blue one, who was certainly older hence his size, motioned to his younger brother, the yellow one, and began running toward the Alphess's call. The yellow pup only nodded and followed.

The two pups quickly followed their mother, Kiana, toward the location of the meeting. Their mother nodded when they finally came. She perked her ears toward the Alphas in the front of the many Lupes in the pack. They all watched carefully as Nuka began to speak.

"My friends! I have listened to the wind, and the blades of grass! And have they have told me this: The wild Chias will not return this season!" The Alpha, Nuka, howled to his pack. He sighed as the other Lupes began whispering among themselves. He listened as some asked what to do. He shook his head and addressed the crowd. "I have been told by the Ancient Ones that we must leave this place. We must follow the Chias across the plains." He told them, but was interrupted by a large shadow Lupe who was much younger than he was.

"Pah! The old one says he spoke with the forces of nature! And he claims the Ancient Ones, whom he only meets in his dreams, have told us to move on! I say the old one has lost his ability to lead!" The Lupe growled, stepping forth. Few Lupes agreed with this one, while others growled about his questioning of their Alpha.

"I say Nuka should stand down, and give the position to someone who TRULY deserves it!" The Shadow Lupe continued, insinuating that he should be the one. More Lupes began to question him.

"Kai, I shall stand down," Nuka replied to him, his grey eyes having a peaceful look about them. "When someone worthy of the position arrives." He finished. With that, Kai, the shadow Lupe, growled and lunged at his leader, who seemed to disappear in thin air.

Kai growled, thinking he had pinned the old one down. He noticed that the Alpha was gone. He searched frantically, his fangs bared. "Your tricks will fail you one day, Nuka!" Kai shouted. "One day your magic tricks shall fail you!" He repeated, before walking back through the crowd and away from the meeting. The yellow pup watched him carefully, cocking his head in curiosity.

The blue pup, however, wandered over to where Kai had thought he had pinned Nuka. He glanced at a nearby tree, which seemed to be different from the others. He watched it carefully, just before seeing Nuka appear from the plant. He gasped in amazement before speaking to his Alpha. "How did you do that?" The blue pup asked. Nuka only laughed a little.

"Simple," Nuka replied, "I merely became one with the tree."

"Could you teach me?" The pup asked sheepishly. Nuka glanced down at him, his grey pelt shining a little in the sunlight.

"Dear Sly," He referred to the pup by name, "It is something that cannot truly be learned. One must be born with the ability."

Sly nodded in disappointment. He wandered back to Kiana, who drew the yellow pup, whom she called Beowulf, closer to her side. Beowulf gazed up at her blue optics and asked, "Momma, why does Kai want Nuka to stand down?" He asked, understanding what a little of it meant.

Kiana only scowled a little. "Kai is a fool, and should be treated as such, young ones." She replied, her pups cuddling closer. "Now, we must prepare to leave. We must leave this land if we are to survive." The White Lupe nodded. She stood up to head back to her resting place, her pups following.

_C_hapter 2:_ The Beginning of the Journey_

Vitani howled the summoning call, all Lupes proceeding to come to the place they had designated the first stop of their migration. She spoke to them, since Nuka was still coming. "Lupes of Nakuum! You know our predicament! You know we must leave this land, if we are to survive! Nuka tells me of the other sources of food there on the other side of the plains, other than these Chias who do not fill us." Vitani gave her speech, Sly and Beowulf listening attentively.

"For too long, we have sat here and ate these creatures that do not fill our stomachs. We must move on! We must find larger prey, a larger home, a larger life!" Vitani continued. Just then Nuka appeared, his grey pelt shining a little.

"Thank you for preparing the pack, Vitani." Nuka grinned and bowed his head, then raising it. "Nakuum! We must hurry! The time draws near that we must go! We have to make it to the Great Water before sunset!" Nuka barked to his pack, who yipped in agreement. He took one final glance at the former land of the Nakuum pack and sighed. They would never return.

Beowulf and Sly looked at their mother, who seemed to be worrying. Sly nudged her playfully to raise her spirits, but that didn't seem to work. Beowulf watched as Kiana slowly began to stop, making them fall behind from the pack. "Momma..." Beowulf began.

"Beowulf, I am growing weary. I do hope we rest soon. I don't think I can take much more of this..." Kiana told her younger son. The yellow pup nodded and tried to run towards the front to get Nuka and Vitani's attention. Kai saw him and kicked him out of the way.

The shadow Lupe spat. "If we must move, you ignorant pup, then we do not need to stop for bathroom breaks." Kai growled as he continued walking. Sly quickly ran to him, throwing a threatening glare to the rude Lupe when he wasn't looking.

"You go back with Mom. I'll try and get Nuka to stop." Sly told his younger brother, who did as he was told. Sly quickly ran to the front of the pack, avoiding Kai so he could proceed. He finally reached Vitani, who looked over her shoulder when she felt someone trying to grab her tail.

"Sly, what is it?" The Alphess asked, slowing down. Nuka glanced back when he realized she had slowed. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"My mom's tired," Sly told her, his head and tail low to show respect. "May we stop for a quick rest?" He pleaded, shaking a little for fear of what they would do, even though he knew they were kind leaders.

Vitani looked at Nuka, who nodded as he smiled a little. The grey Alpha barked to the pack, to tell them to take a short rest. "As long as there is someone in the pack who is weary, we shall rest." Vitani answered to the blue pup.


	2. The Great Water

As the days wore on, the Nakuum pack finally reached the Great Water, and the entire pack was relieved. The trip was almost over. Nuka liftd his head to smell for any threats, and found it was safe. Kai still murmured, complaining on how he thought the entire thing was foolishness.

When Kiana saw the Great Water, she tried to fight the urge to howl in joy. Beowulf and Sly joined in her happiness, but contained themselves whenever Kai looked at them. It was evident that he did not like this.

Nuka stood on a nearby rock by the shore, making sure he was seen and heard. "Nakuum! We have reached the midpoint of our journey! If the Ancient Ones do not fail me, the floating stones that that form a bridge shall do so tonight! For now, we will rest." The Alpha proclaimed to his pack, who now seemed happier about the whole thing. Kai still disagreed. He wandered away from the pack, not wanting to hear more of this old one's foolishness.

"The Ancient Ones speaking to Nuka. Feh. What a foolish thought! If the Ancient Ones would speak to anyone it would be me!" Kai thought out loud as he wandered from the rest of the pack. Beowulf watched him carefully, observing his every move.

Kiana snickered as Kai left, thinking her own thoughts about the shadow Lupe. Sly and Beowulf were still too young to understand how pack leadership worked, but they were well aware of Nuka and Vitani's power.

After a while, Vitani wandered over to Kiana and nudged her gently. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked the young Lupess with concern. She knew how easily she tired.

"I'm alright, thank you Vitani." She bowed her head in respect as she replied. The two pups were asleep at that time. Kiana watched as they slept peacefully, just as unaware as she was of the coming events.

_The Great Water_

The next morning, Nuka and Vitani woke the pack with a short howl, causing some to jump into conciousness while others dragged their feet. Sly was one who dragged, while Beowulf was up in an instant. He was ready to cross the Great Water.

Kiana awakened shortly after Sly, shaking the sleep feeling from her legs. She watched as Beowulf pestered the still sleeping Sly, who's eyes were still half shut. She laughed silently as she watched. _Surely there will be no greater moment than this._ She thought.

Once the entire pack was awake enough to travel, Kai wandered back, still complaining. He watched with awe, however, when the ice floating on the Great Water formed a large bridge. He still believed it was coincidence, nothing of the Ancient Ones' doing.

The journey was perilous, some falling into the icy waters and nearly freezing to death, while some came close to slipping off into the mouths of hungry Jetsams. Sly had little difficulty, as did Beowulf. Kiana was surprisingly agile on the ice, sliding as far and as fast as she pleased.

They were near the end of the ice bridge when part of it began to crack. Startled, Nuka had Vitani howl to signal the emergency. His howling was weaker than in previous years. The other Lupes hearkened to the call and began to talk among themselves, fearful of the large body of water. Nuka assured them that if they continued, they would safely reach the end and cross on dry land. The pack relaxed, all except for Kai. _More foolishness, is all this is._ He thought.

The last Lupe of the pack had crossed over the bridge, and the ice suddenly cracked and sunk into the ocean depths. According to Nuka, it was a sign never to return.

Sly and Beowulf watched as their mother regained her land legs, while having difficulty themselves. Beowulf tumbled this way and that, while Sly was nearly sea-sick. Kiana was relieved that the entire pack had survived thus far.

It was time to explore the land around them. From what they could see, the entire place was covered with thick foilage, and tall grass was everywhere around them. Kai sneezed once or twice, but other than that, not a soul complained. It was truly beautiful. But what Nuka hadn't realized was that another pack currently ruled this land...

_Troubles in the Yaxham_

Zekai, the Alpha of another pack that lived here, snarled at the news one of the lurking spies had told him. "How can there be others? The Great Water is impassable! Unless the ice bridge formed, they never would've made it here!" Zekai growled, the large brown brute paced back and forth. "Yaxham shall not stand for this!" He snarled as he spoke his pack name. Yaxham.. 

Kai smelled around, his auds perking when he noticed a most hated scent. _Lupes..._

Kai returned to Nuka with the discovery. "Call the pack together! I should be in charge now! You have brought us into the lair of the beast! Savages are here on this land! And if we die, it is because of you!" Kai accused the calm Alpha.

Nuka said nothing to accusations of Kai. He just gathered the pack around to tell them what the Lupe had found. "My friends, another pack has already claimed this land! I am leaving the decision to you. Will you accept living here adjacent to these others, or do you wish to move on?" He told them, waiting for their response. Some Lupes who agreed with Kai when the journey first began started to murmur amongst themselves once again. Those who sided with Nuka were starting to question him now.

Finally someone spoke up. "The other pack should have to deal with us!" The voice spoke. "We will not move on!"

"No, we must move! Think of it, the other packs never crossed our land!" Another voice objected to the other's cry.

This time Kiana spoke. "We must stay here!" She shouted, Beowulf and Sly agreeing with her. "Where else can we go? We should make peace with this other pack, and make sure they understand that we mean no harm!" The normally cowardly Lupe threw in her two cents.

Sly was amazed at his mother's courage. "Wow.. Mom's in the zone!" he whispered to Beowulf, who snickered a little. Vitani glanced at Nuka, who nodded.

"It is settled. We shall remain here and try and meet this other pack." Nuka proclaimed. "After all, we might need each other some day."

Soon after, the entire pack tried to meet with Zekai, the other Alpha. Vitani prayed it wouldn't turn into a fight. When Nuka reached the inner depths of the forest they were travelling in, a large female Lupe leaped out in front of him, a red one with a large scar on her leg.

"Intruders! What business do you have here with the Yaxham?" The Lupess questioned.

Nuka lowered his head and tail in respect for this other Lupe, since she appeared to be the other Alphess. "I am Nuka, leader of the Nakuum pack. We have travelled a great distance, over the Great Water itself, to find a new land. We wish to speak with your Alpha to see if we may stay here until we find a new place to live." He explained.

The Alphess Lupe scoffed. "Please! Like Zekai would allow you lot to stay on our land!" She growled, not backing down. She wasn't happy about visitors, not at all.

"And how do you know that?" Vitani asked her boldly. "Why would one such as yourself assume that your Alpha wouldn't allow us to stay for a limited time?" She questioned. She almost seemed to not know she was the Alphess.

She snarled. "I, Tacuma, know very well that he wouldn't even consider letting outsiders come in!" Tacuma told them. Her golden optics twinkled with fury at them.

"Tacuma!" A voice boomed at the female, who jumped when she heard it. A large brown male Lupe stepped out of the foilage, the fury in his eyes calmer than that in Tacuma's.

The female gasped and ran to him, acting as if Nuka had harmed her. "These intruders cause me great discomfort, Zekai." She lied. "What will you do with them?" She gave Vitani a threatening glare, insinuating that she did not enjoy their company.

Zekai examined the old Lupe, making sure the Alpha wasn't in a fighting position. He grunted and stepped toward Vitani, cautiously watching. He noticed the unbridled spirit in the Alphess's eyes.

"I will do nothing." He told the now surprised Tacuma. "Not until they prove themselves troublemakers." He stated, making sure the entire Nakuum pack heard. "But one slip up, and I'll make sure you never return to this place."

All the pack, excluding the rebellious Kai, nodded in agreement to the other Alpha's warning. The shadow Lupe spat as they began to journey back to the place where they had chosen to sleep for the night. _That old Lupe has no idea what he's done by letting us stay here._ He thought as the sun set on the land.

Meanwhile, Tacuma paced around their sleeping place, thinking about the other Lupe pack. _They'll leave here soon,_ She thought, _I'll make sure of it..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Tacuma's Plot_

While the Yaxham slept, their Alphess, Tacuma, began to plot against their new neighbors.

"Those Nakuum fools actually think they can step into my land and not cause trouble? How wrong they are!" She growled to herself as she paced constantly. She piled idea after malicious idea in her mind, thinking of ways to bring an end to this other pack.

Soon, Zekai woke and came to check on the Alphess, since she never even left to sleep. "Tacuma, what is the matter?" He asked her in a calm voice. The Lupess only faked a tear and whined something.

"I don't feel safe around these characters." She lied. "I feel as if they are plotting our downfall as we speak."

The brown Lupe laughed hartily, but soft enough not to wake the others. "My dear, the leaders of this pack are too old to even think of such a thing. And the young warriors seem to be too naive. How could you feel this way?" Zekai asked her.

Tacuma laughed softly. "You are right, I suppose. That Nuka and his Alphess Vitani, if those are their names, couldn't possibly plot in their age." She agreed half-heartedly. She wanted Zekai to become angry at them, and run them off.

He nodded. "I'm glad you no longer worry." He said, slowly walking back to their sleeping place. She followed, trying to resist the urge to growl in disappointment.

As the Nakuum settled into their places, Sly and Beowulf continued to think about this mysterious Lupess, Tacuma. Why would she be so upset about newcomers? Why did she seem so confident that they would leave?

Sly shook his head. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about. If they attack us or something, Nuka and the others will fight." He assured his younger brother, who appeared to be in deep thought. 

The yellow one gave in. He said nothing, because he didn't figure he would know what they were up to. He also finally convinced himself that they were neighbors, not foes.

Kiana must've sensed her pups' fear. "Do not worry, young ones. We have settled the matter with the Yaxham. They will not bother us if we do not bother them." She cooed, making sure they felt secure.

The pups grinned and tried to sleep, thinking of all the things they could do in this new home. They slept long and hard, considering how much walking they had done.

The shadow Lupe Kai was still suspicious. _No pack would be that generous._ He thought as he lay awake. _It just doesn't add up. They are kind to us, yet I feel as if they despise us._ He thought this for a few minutes, if not hours, before finally closing his eyes and sleeping.

_The Young One Zere_

Dawn broke as Sly and Beowulf awakened. They didn't want to wake their mother, so they went on their little walk they had secretly planned. The two had to be especially careful around the sleeping Kai, who was not always in a particularly great mood when he first awakened. Sly pondered doing some malicious prank on him, but his younger sibling quickly coaxed him out of it.

They had reached the interior of the deepest forest. Carefully watching for danger, the pups tread silently, looking at all the wildlife they could see there. They saw many a rare plant, along with a broken plushie that must've been dropped years ago.

Beowulf stopped in his tracks when he heard a small growl. He glanced over his shoulder to see what it was, but nothing was there. He continued to follow his brother when he heard it again. He turned and growled, standing his ground.

"Meep!" Squeaked a voice from beneath the foilage. Whatever this was, it did not seem so intimidating now. Sly came back to check on why his younger brother was staying behind.

"Who's there?" The blue one called to the voice, small fangs bared. His tail twitched as he waited for a reply.

A larger pup around Sly's age crept out of the bushes, its legs trembling. It had the same color pelt as the Yaxham Alpha, Zekai. Beowulf glanced at the fear in his eyes and recognized Tacuma's potential fury in them. "Don't hurt me! I was only meaning to talk!" The pup pleaded.

"Wow, what a wimp." Beowulf whispered to Sly, who nodded. "If you only wanted to talk, why didya sound like you wanted to fight?" The yellow one asked the shaking pup.

The brown pup began to loosen up. "That's the way my mother taught us how to greet outsiders." He explained. Immediately the two brothers knew he was one of the Yaxham.

"I'm Sly, and that's my brother Beowulf. Who the heck are you?" He asked, keeping a watchful eye on this other pup.

The pup seemed excited. "I'm Zere." He replied as his tail wagged furiously. It didn't take a genius to tell that he didn't meet many his age.

"Nice to meet ya, Zere." Beowulf said happily. It had been a while since a pup lived long enough to befriend. "Who's your mom? The one that taught you how to meet others?" He questioned.

Zere's grin faded. "My mom's the Alphess, Tacuma." He said glumly. "She always thinks I gotta be better than the rest. She won't let me meet others." He admitted. He seemed quite depressed. 

"I feel for you." Sly said jokingly. He didn't think being the son of the Alphess would be such a horrible thing. He wished his mother was the Alphess, but unless a major power struggle happened and Kiana somehow won, she'd be stuck in middle class.

"I wish she'd let me live how I want to. My dad's the only one that really even gives a care about what I feel. Mom only wants me to be stronger than everyone." Zere said bleakly. He pushed through the shrubbery to open a small hole large enough to look through. "Look in here! You can see my pack!" He said.

The two pups shrugged and peeked through the hole, analyzing each Lupe in the Yaxham pack. After careful observation, it came down to two things. One: Tacuma wasn't present, and Two: Every Lupe was massive. 

"Looks like if some of us got in a fight with them, we'd be goners!" Sly pointed out. Beowulf still wondered why Tacuma wasn't around. He kept searching for the Alphess, though found nothing.

Suddenly, they heard Zere's timid squeak. They turned to see what was the matter, only to stand face to face with an angry Tacuma.

_The Last Straw_

Tacuma's bright optics blazed with even more fury than before, seeing how her son had befriended outsiders. "What do you pups think _you're_ doing?" She asked, taking a step forward. She came close to stepping on the startled Beowulf's small paw.

Sly backed away from the fierce Alphess, growling to appear fearless. Beowulf followed suit. Zere watched them with wide eyes, hiding behind his mother for fear of what she would do to him.

"My my. How frightening. You two have no idea what you have done." Tacuma smirked evilly, Zere trembling even more. The small pup had an idea of what she was about to do.

Taking Beowulf by the scruff of the neck, the angered Alphess began to walk toward the Nakuum sleeping place, an agitated Sly left behind. "Hey! Bring him back!" the blue pup ordered, though Zere only shook his head to show she wouldn't do that.

"What's she gonna do?" He asked the pup, who shrugged and ran to follow her. Sly scoffed and followed as well, keeping a closeful eye on his struggling brother. 

Tacuma dropped Beowulf hard on the ground in front of Nuka and Vitani, and barked loudly to wake them. "Do you see what this pup and his brother have done? They have intruded on our land!" She growled, as Zere came out to stop it.

"Mother, you're overreacting!" Zere said to her, growling at her cruel mistreating of the small pup.

"Yeah! We only went to explore! We didn't know it was your side of the forest!" Sly explained as he came out of the foilage. Tacuma growled at her son. 

"You see, Nuka? These pups have already corrupted Zere! What do you plan to do about it?" She asked sinisterly as she drew her pup closer to her side.

Vitani awakened and gazed in horror at the sight of Tacuma and Zere. Nuka looked at the other Alphess, calmness about his eyes. "Tacuma, they are mere children. They do not know better. How can you be so harsh on the youth?" He asked her.

Tacuma snarled and began walking back to the sleeping place of her pack, with Zere in her mouth. _You just wait, you old fool. When Zekai hears this, he will make sure you leave._ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an outrage!" Zekai boomed when Tacuma told him the news. The brown Alpha snarled with anger, despising the fact the Nakuum pups had 'corrupted' Zere. Though this was only a lie told by Tacuma, the Alphess had instructed the young pup to agree to everything she said had happened.

It is the truth, my dear." Tacuma said meekly, throwing a glare at Zere. (Rhyme!) "I cannot believe those pups had forced him to eat those plants." She lied.

Zere only nodded and made a fake gagging sound. "Its true..." He said glumly.

Is it also true they threatened to harm you, Zere?" Zekai asked angrily, resisting the urge to growl in his face.

Zere nodded.

The Alpha turned and clawed a large tree, leaving three clean claw marks on the bark. "And did they really take you to their Alpha for him to beat you?"

The pup nodded, regretting he agreed to this.

Tacuma gave a sly smirk, but quickly turned it into a sad weepy look. "Those Nakuum fools should be punished, my dear." She insinuated. 

Indeed they should! For them to allow such treachery is an abomination to the honor of Lupes everywhere!" Zekai growled, the fury in his eyes blazing.

What would you suggest we do, then?" The Alphess asked timidly. In the back of her mind she was giving an evil laugh more diabolical than Dr. Sloth's.

We should attack." He responded, stepping into the center of his pack grounds. He barked an emergency call to signal the entire Yaxham together. "My friends! This has been our home forever! This is where only WE belong! We were born beside these forests, and we filled the nights with song!" He rallied.

Tacuma's bright eyes twinkled at the sight of her Alpha's anger. She listened attentively to his speech as he continued. "We must fight for what belongs to us, what is yours, and what is mine! We, the Yaxham, are the masters of our design!" He rallied the pack. 

Meanwhile, Kai had snuck off to watch for anything suspicious in the Yaxham. When the Shadow Lupe saw the rally, he was shocked. "I knew it." He said to himself as he ran back to the Nakuum lands. 

Nuka was speechless, as was Vitani. Finally, the Alpha growled for the first time since the journey began. "Bring them here, Vitani." He commanded, and the Alphess did so. When the entire Nakuum pack came, the Alpha stood on the highest point to speak.

Kai has informed me of the Yaxham pack's plot. This land no more belongs to us than the Eyrie owns the skies, but this does not mean they can falsely accuse us of such crimes. This world on which we wander, its beautiful and strange. But one thing we know for certain, its that everything can change."

Hear hear!" A cry echoed from the pack, and Nuka continued.

Now we must defend ourselves, and fight if we must!" Nuka said, the pack's agreeing shouts echoing through their part of the forest. 

The entire Nakuum pack was travelling to the Yaxham grounds. "This land no more belongs to us than the Eyries own the skies!" They chanted.

The Yaxham was rushing to meet them also. "We must fight for our survival, if we don't we'll surely die!" They cried.

A great war had begun, with three pups who knew the truth in the middle of it, and they were powerless to stop it all.

Sly, Beowulf, and Zere watched in horror as their packs began to rampage towards one another. The Nakuum, led by Nuka, and the Yaxham, led by Zekai, both seemed to have angry expressions on their faces. Even Kiana seemed angry about Tacuma's false accusations.

Do you think they'll ever just compromise?" Beowulf asked his brother, who shrugged. They looked over to Zere, who had a grim look on his face. He shook his head and watched the oncoming fight from the hill they were on.

Sly groaned. When Nuka was angered like this, there was no changing his mind, even when Vitani tried to calm him. But this time, even Vitani was furious. The three pups all knew Zekai and Tacuma weren't the ones to back down, if any of them would.

Zere sighed sadly. He knew this wouldn't end well. He also knew the one responsible for this was his own mother. "We have to stop them somehow." He said, pointing out the obvious. 

As the two packs finally met each other at the top of another hill not too far away from where the pups were standing, the two Alphas glared at each other, eye to eye.

Old fool. You have trespassed onto my land, and I allowed you to stay. I let you eat here, drink here, live here. And you take advantage of my kindness by corrupting and mistreating my son! How do you explain yourself?" Zekai questioned, his eyes staring coldly at Nuka.

Nuka's calm personality returned. "Zekai, we have done no such thing. Whoever told you these things is a liar and a destroyer." He responded, nodding calmly.

Now you call my lady Tacuma a liar? How dare you insult her, you old bag?" Zekai snarled, stepping forward as if he was preparing to attack.

Tacuma is a liar, Zekai." Vitani tried to reason with him, though the Alphess herself stood up to contradict this as well.

I would never do such a thing, you hag! How could you accuse me of such a deed?" Tacuma lied, a foul smirk appearing on her face when Zekai wasn't looking.

Zekai had to restrain himself from killing Vitani right there. He was greatly angered by accusations to Tacuma. "You two are too old to even remember why we're here today!" He insulted.

Nuka's calm grey optics kept that sense. "You may have youth, Zekai. Your youth may give you strength, but it does not give you wisdom." He taught. Even in this tense situation, he still took time to teach him one of his philosophies.

Kai finally broke loose from the pack. "Nuka is an old fool, correct, but he is a better leader than you will ever be!" He snarled, taking most of the pack by surprise. This was the first time he had ever taken up for Nuka.

Zekai finally snapped, calling the Yaxham to begin the war. "Attack, Yaxham! Your land, your children, your LIVES are at stake, now!" 

Nakuum! The time is here! Defend yourselves from those who dwell in lies and darkness! Fight for what is right in your eyes!" Nuka cried to his pack, and the war had finally begun.


End file.
